


Youtube and Soulmates (Dan Howell x Reader)

by leaderofbts



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaderofbts/pseuds/leaderofbts
Summary: Everybody had a tattoo since birth. Weird right? Well it's not really a tattoo but more like a birthmark, but it had the same consistency. Every two people had the same tattoo. The tattoos connected two people to show that they were soulmates. The tattoo could have been anywhere on the body (no where inappropriate(I knew what you were thinking)). Some people went a lifetime searching, some found it within the first few yeas of their life, some found it later on in life, some people never found their soulmate. The one thing that connects the both of you and you can’t find the other person. Some of the tattoos were more feminine or masculine, while others were gender neutral. It just depended.





	Youtube and Soulmates (Dan Howell x Reader)

Everybody had a tattoo since birth. Weird right? Well it's not really a tattoo but more like a birthmark, but it had the same consistency. Every two people had the same tattoo. The tattoos connected two people to show that they were soulmates. The tattoo could have been anywhere on the body (no where inappropriate(I knew what you were thinking)).

Some people went a lifetime searching, some found it within the first few yeas of their life, some found it later on in life, some people never found their soulmate. The one thing that connects the both of you and you can’t find the other person. Some of the tattoos were more feminine or masculine, while others were gender neutral. It just depended. 

****************************************************************************************************

Y.N. P.O.V  
Sitting on the bus, you shifted around trying to get comfortable. Sadly, your stop just came up and you sighed as you got up. Pulling your jacket around you, walked out of the bus. As you exited you saw two people, with matching tattoos, arm in arm. You looked down and pulled your jacket back. Looking at your tattoo, you wondered who was your soulmate. 

“Hey y/n, get over here,” shouted your best friend, Alex. “The marathon is about to start.” Not a running marathon, just a movie marathon. You jogged over to him and raced him up the staircase to your apartment that you split with him. You lived in London, because you got a job here. 

After you won the race up the stairs, you went straight to the kitchen, to get popcorn, a thing of water, and different snacks. After popping 2 bags of popcorn, you picked up all the bowls of food and walked to the living room. 

“Com’on Alex, turn on Netflix. I want to watch some movies.” you complained lightly. 

“I’m Trying y/n…..I can’t find the remote.” Alex said.

“Are you sitting on it again?” You replied. Alex got up and looked at where he was just sitting. Blushing lightly, he grabbed the remote and turned on Netflix. You Shouted, “Can we watch the Iron Man's?” with your puppy eyes begging, he finally agreed. 

“This is, like, the 6th time we watched them this month.” He complained. “Next time, I get to chose.” 

“Sure ya’ do.” you replied, sarcastically. I grinned as he clicked through Netflix, a went to watched recently. Luckily the Iron Man movies came in a package, so you could binge watch them. YHHHHHAAAAAAA.

****************************************************************************************************

After the second movie, you got up and went to the bathroom. I mean who could drink a thing of water and not have to go to the bathroom? Just as you were heading back, a notification rang on your phone. 

Seeing as it was from YouTube, you did a little happy dance. YouTube was life. Literally. You were subscribed to so many people it was, unrealistic. Luckily, this showed one of Amazingphil's videos, who by the way was one of your favorite youtubers. 

“Alex, Alex, Alex, guess what, guess what, guess what.” You yelled at him as you came jumping into the living room.

“What?” He groaned. 

“Welllllll…………….Pinof8cameoutandwehavetostopwatchintheiron mansfortenminutes,becausethediscriptionsaystheyincludetheirtattoointhisvideo.” You cheered, very rushed.

“Ok, I don't know what you said but ok.” He paused the movie, as you jumped over the couch and landed beside him. 

“Ok, Ok. New Phil is not on Fire, and they said they would show their tattoos in this one.” You said slower.

“WHAT! Really, Ok watch it, or bluetooth it to the tv.” Alex pointed out. 

“Let’s do that.”

“Hurry up then.”

“I`m trying, just wait.”

“Slow poke.”

“Shut up.”

“Ok.”

The video started and you smiled looking at the two happy people on the screen. You loved Dan and Phil’s videos. They were always so full of energy and they both had gotten happier over the years. How Phil got happier, you really didn’t know. I, mean, have you seen that kid? He’s a ray of sunshine. You smiled and sat down in your chair.

“Bork”

“Borf” 

“Boof”

“ Heck”

“Give me a w, w, give me an I, ….”

“Ohh, great start”

“You know what they say…”

“Wha”

“Eight times a charm”

“Ohhhhh Jeremy……….How would it go if everytime you touched me with the the pen i just screamed”

“It would be worse”

“Ahhh….Ah..ah”

“Noooooo dont”

You and Alex were laughing all through out the video and by the time that they said they were going to show their tattoo, the two of you were crying because you were laughing. But when they were preparing to show their tattoos the two of you quickly went quiet. 

You eyes were set on the screen when they showed them. Looking at Phil’s, you saw that it was a little sun on his shoulder. You saw that it looked familiar, but you could not place it. Then Daniel put up his arm and showed his. It was a small ship on his wrist. You froze. 

That was your tattoo. You and Alex looked at each other. That’s when you realized Alex had the same tattoo as Phil. The both of you started to freak out. THis was amazing! 

“So guys, tweet us a picture of your tattoo, if you have the same tattoo as us. Please don’t make fake tattoos on your self. We want to find our soulmates, not a fake one, because then your soulmate will be lonely.” Phil said. 

You and Alex looked at each other again and you whipped out your phone. You then put your wrist rear Alex’s tattoo and took a picture. You sent it to @danisnotonfire and @Amazingphil. 

The two of you started to watch the movie, but the two of you were super fidgety. About 10 minutes later you got another notification on your phone. You saw that Dan and Phil had tweeted you back. They asked for your facebook so that you could chat. 

Giving it to them, you pulled up facebook. Seeing a friend request you, accepted it and got a text. Daniel was asking if the four of you could meet up at a cafe tomorrow. You suggested a cafe called Bon Bon. It was a quaint little place that served the best drinks(non-alcoholic).They agreed and you sent them the address

*********************************************************

The next day you and alex were getting ready. He was already dressed and eating breakfast. You pulled on some clothes. Joining Alex at the table you grabbed your cereal, and ate from the box. You had planned to meet at the cafe at noon. So the two of you could sit around for 2 hours. 

Luckily it was a holiday and you did not have to go to work. If you did, your day would have been hectic. 

At 11:30, you and Alex headed out and down the street. You arrived 10 minutes early and the two of you ordered. Alex got a mint frappe and you got a (favorite/Drink). The two of you sat, at a four person table and were talking about the world. 

You looked up as the bell on the door jingle. You stood up, as you saw it was Dan and Phil. You waved your hand and Phil noticed you. He pulled Dan towards the two of you. You were shaking with anticipation, because you were meeting your idols but also meeting your soulmate. Alex grabbed your hand and stood up next to you. Dan and Phil came up to you guys and all of you sat down. 

“Soooooo…. Can we see your tattoos?” Asked Phil.

“Oh sure.” Alex replied for you because you were still star struck. Dan looked over at you and you blinked in realization. You pulled off your jacket as it was hot inside the cafe. Turning your wrist up, you showed him and he put his wrist up against yours. You looked at them and saw that they looked the exact same. DAn sighed in relief.

“We had been getting a lot of edits, already. We were nervous that you had been joking, but since you replied so fast we weren't sure.” He explained. You looked over at Phil and ALex and saw that they were comparing tattoos. You smiled. Alex was like a little brother to you and you were glad that he had found his soulmate. 

“Well i guess that we found you guys.” Phil said. “I did not expect to find the two of you at the same time, much less have the two of you be friends.”

“I think we should make a video.” Dan claimed. Phil nodded along and the four of you stood up. You and Alex looked at Dan and Phil. They both gestured for you to follow them. The two of you looked at each other and followed them out the door and onto the London street. You smiled to yourself, super happy that you and ALex had been able to stay together, and that you got to meet Dan and Phil. It was time to start a new adventure, but this time with your new family.


End file.
